The inner beasts of Son Hak
by Zory rock101
Summary: It has been a year, Yona and Hak live in the wind tribe with their year old son. Yona was sitting by the window holding her son while singing to him. The door open and walked in the room was Hak. "How is he doing?" Hak asked, walked up to Yona and looked down at his son.
1. The inner beasts of Son Hak

**The Inner Beasts of Son Hak**

 **One-Shot**

"I like you god damn it there we got that out of the way," Hak said, walked away from Yona. Yona stands there in shock what Hak just say to her.

"Yona," Yoon said, walked up to her. Yona turns around with a smile.

"I'm fine, Yoon," Yona said, walked away from Yoon and saw Hak picking up firewood. "Hak," Yona said, walking closer to him.

"I thought I made it clear to you already," Hak said, stand up and looked at Yona. Yona grabs Hak komodo and pulls him down for a kiss. Hak's eyes got wide when he kisses her back. Hak drop the firewood and place a hand on her cheek to make the kiss deeper and sweet.

"Hak," Yona said, put her hand in Hak's Komodo and place it on his bare chest. Hak grab Yona's hand and put it out of his Komodo.

"Yona, what are you doing? If you continue like this I can't stop myself." Hak said, looked down at Yona.

"Let me see you Inner beast then," Yona said, kissing Hak's neck. Hak was trying to stay calm but it was no use. Hak picks Yona up in his arms around and carries her over to an empty tent. Hak laid Yona down on the ground and watch Yona tire her Komodo.

"Yona," Hak said, looking up and down at Yona naked body. Yona let the komodo slip off her arms. Hak bites his lips and moves closer to Yona. "Yona, are you should you want me to do this?" Hak asked, watch Yona sat on his lips and push him down on the ground.

"Yes," Yona said, took Hak's hand and place it on her right breast. "I want you to touch me. Only you." Yona whisper in Hak's ears. Right there make Hak go crazy. Hak pushes Yona on the ground so she was laying on her back.

"Yona," Hak said, lick her breast making Yona moan. Hak, cover her mouth. "Shhh, They will hear us," Hak said, put two fingers in her womanhood while still cover her month. Hak feels against his palm that Yona was moaning. "You liked that, my princess," Hak said, licking her womanhood.

Yona grabs Hak's hand and removes it from her mouth. "Hak," Yona said, feel one of Hak's finger went in her while he still licking her womanhood.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hak asked, looked up at Yona.

"I want you to take off your clothes too," Yona answer, watch Hak sat up and took off his Komodo. Yona grabs the edge of his Komodo and pulls it down his arms.

Hak grabs the Komodo and put it to the side. Yona rubs her hand down Hak's chest. "You're beautiful," Yona said, looked up at Hak.

"That my line to say," Hak said, lend down and kiss Yona on the lips. Hak spread Yona's legs apart and place himself in between them.

"Wait , Hak," Yona said, stop Hak before he enters her.

"Yona, I promise that I will be gentle," Hak said, pin Yona's hand over her head with only on of his hand.

"Okay," Yona said, nodding her head. Hak slowly rubs his manhood against Yona's womanhood. Yona bites her lip to try not to moan or people from the wind tribe with hear her.

"Okay, I'm going in now," Hak said, slowly going in Yona. Yona let out a painful moan. Hak cover her mouth and break her barrier. "You so tight," Hak said, push himself in deeper while he holds Yona's hand over her head and cover her mouth.

Hak then feels Yona move her hips cover to his hips. Hak looked at Yona and yona nod to tell him to know to go faster.

Hak went a little bit faster in Yona then he found Yona's sweet spot. 'So this how Hak is then his inner breast take over,' Yona said to herself in her head.

Yona grabs Hak's hand and moves it from her mouth. "Hak," Yona said, got her hand out of Hak grip and wrap them around Hak's neck.

"What is it?" Hak asked, placing his hand on her hips and going in and out of Yona.

"I love you and I want you to always stand beside me," Yona said, pull Hak down so their body is touching each other.

"As you wish my princess," Hak said, kissing her neck. "I love you too, I also want to say that to you," Hak said, sat up just enough to see Yona's face.

Meanwhile, Yoon got done making food and Jae-ah, Kija, Shin-ah, and Zeno all lay on the ground because they got injured where are Hak and Yona?" Kija asked, looking at Yoon.

"I don't know, I will go and looked for them," Yoon said, stand up and walked away. Yoon walked around and saw a crack in a tent. Yoon walked closer to the tent and saw Hak. Hak has his hand on Yona's knee and was pushing in and out of her. "oh god I wish I did not see that." Yoon said, walked away from the tent.

"Did you find them?" Kija asked.

"No, I did not." Yoon lie, trying to forget what he just saw. "Let start eating," Yoon said, hand each one a bowl. After a while, Yona and Hak walked back to the group and Yoon was narrowing her eyes at Hak.

"What?" Hak asked, looking at Yoon. Yoon walked over to Hak and pull him away from Yona and the other. "Yoon, what is it?" Hak asked.

"You had sex with Yona at a time like this," Yoon answer, placing his hand on his hips and looked at Hak.

"So," Hak said, looking back at Yoon.

"What happens if she is pregnant?" Yoon asked.

"Then I will take responsibility if it comes to that." Hak answer, cross his arms over his chest.

"Yona is only 17 years old," Yoon said.

"Okay, mother," Hak said, turn around and walked away from Yoon.

"I did not give birth to you," Yoon yelled, watch Hak walked away.

Hak walked back over to Yona. "Hak want did Yoon what?" Yona asked, looking at Hak.

"It nothing. let get to bed." Hak said, walked in the tent with Yona. Yona and Hak laid down on the ground and Hak wrap his arms around Yona.

"Goodnight, Hak," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's chest and close her eyes.

"Goodnight," Hak said, rub her back until she falls asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	2. Yona and The Thunder Beast's Child

**Yona and The Thunder Beast's Child**

 **A spin-off from The Inner Beasts of Son Hak.**

 **One-Shot**

It has been a year, Yona and Hak live in the wind tribe with their year old son. Yona was sitting by the window holding her son while singing to him. The door open and walked in the room was Hak. "How is he doing?" Hak asked, walked up to Yona and looked down at his son.

"He doing fine. He just fell asleep before you got here." Yona said, looked up at Hak.

"That good to heard," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips.

"I love you," Yona said, kiss him back.

"I love you too," Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona and pull her closer to him.

"Be care will Aiko," Yona said, looking down at Aiko.

"I will," Hak said, kiss Yona cheek.

"Your daddy is a handful," Yona said, playing with Aiko tiny's hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hak asked, looking down at Yona.

"Nothing," Yona said, stand up from Hak's lap and went over to the crib. "It time for nap time little one," Yona said, laid Aiko dawn in his crib.

"Yona, how about me and you have a little fun?" Hak said, wrap his hand around Yona and kiss her on the neck.

"Hak, we can't. You already got me pregnant twice now." Yona answer got out of Hak's arms and turn to face him.

"I only got you pregnant once-" Hak said cut himself off and looked down at Yona's stomach. "Yona are you with another child?" Hak asked with wide eyes.

Yona looked at Hak and nod her head. Hak grab Yona hand and pull her closer to him. "I love you, Hak," Yona said, wrapping her arms around Hak.

"I love you too, Yona," Hak said, pick Yona up in his arms and walked over to the bed. Hak laid Yona down and g into bed too. "You are so beautiful," Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona again and pull her closer to him.

"Hak," Yona said, laid her head on his chest and close her eyes. Hak rub Yona back and close his eyes.

 **nine months had passed...**

Aiko starting to walk over to Hak. "That my little man," Hak said, reach out his hands to Aiko. Yona sat on the bed holding her daughter in her arms. "You did it," Hak said, pick him up in his arms.

"Hak, Akana is trying to sleep," Yona said, rocking the baby back and fouth.

"Sorry," Hak said, walked over to Yona and sat down next to her.

"Hak to your remember when Mundok find out that I was pregnant the first time?" Yona said, looking at Hak.

"How can I forget. He tried to kill me." Hak said, have Aiko sit on his lap.

"Yeah, but he was okay they second it," Yona said with a smile.

"Well, in front of you. he was okay but then we were alone he tried to kill me again." Hak said, looked down at His daughter.

"I'm glad that I bare your children," Yona said, lend over to Hak and kiss him on the lips.

"Me too, my love," Hak said, kiss her back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	3. Note

Hello everyone, so I decided to combine my stories together like the story princess of the Dawn series, The story of the princess of clarines (zenyuki week 20, and snow glows white on the mountain tonight cuz right now I have 251 stories posted right now and want to make that smaller.

I'm also rewriting some of my stories that are very short and making it longer too. after I get everything all sorted out then I will post new chapters and my provera stories thank you and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
